


Хорошие люди ходят на войну

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Тери пришло письмо.
Relationships: Taryon Darrington/Lawrence





	Хорошие люди ходят на войну

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 2 кампании, лёгкие спойлеры

Тери пришло письмо.

Письмо было длинным, с долгим вступлением, официальной печатью и всем таким, и смысл его сводился к следующему: они хотят, чтобы Тери потащился в Хаппердук и помогал им строить оружие. В идеале, Тери уже несколько дней как стоило бы написать ответ, а в самом идеальном идеале запрыгнуть на лошадь и помчаться на другой конец Империи.

Война — это плохо. Под каким углом не посмотри, даже под тем патриотично-националистическим, под которым её пыталась подать Империя. В книжках, которые читал Тери — а Тери за свою жизнь прочитал очень много книжек, — война обычно служила фоном для какой-нибудь персональной драмы. Про любовь, предательства и «передайте моей жене, что я люблю её». В реальности, война — это очень много ненужных смертей, и она никому не нравится, кроме тех, конечно, кто делает на ней деньги.

Тери никакого отношения к войне иметь не хотел. Технически, он мог отказаться, но это правда были совсем не те люди, которым можно отказывать. Если он откажет, ему стоит сразу начать планировать, где лучше получить политическое убежище. 

— Что там у тебя? — Лоуренс не то чтобы как-то особенно проворно и тихо вкрадывается в кабинет, просто Тери слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Ничего, — быстро врёт он и закрывает письмо другими бумагами, прячет, как школьники прячут стыдные романтические стишки от своих родителей. Лоуренс смотрит на него своим этим Строгим Взглядом, ужасно горячим. Тери вздыхает и сдаётся.

— Они зовут меня в Хаппердук.

— Что тебе делать в Хаппердуке? — уточняет Лоуренс, и Тери готов на что угодно спорить, что он подумал про одну из тех безумных вечеринок, про которые ходят слухи на всю страну. О, Тери был бы рад, если бы так оно и было.

— Ну знаешь. Война, — отвечает он. Тери старается звучать как-нибудь поневозмутимее, но он всегда был не слишком хорош во вранье. Лоуренс хмурится, и его ужасно горячий, ужасно деланный строгий вид спадает с лица. Он проходит через весь кабинет, заставленный книжными полками, и останавливается у стола, чтобы найти в бумагах письмо.

— Они хотят, чтобы я помогал им строить всякие штуки для войны, — говорит Тери. Он утыкается лбом Лоуренсу в живот, раз уж тот всё равно решил подойти, и обнимает его. Тери опять использует это очень абстрактное «они», хотя в письме есть все имена и звания. — Наверное, мне стоит поехать? Но я не хочу. Но мне стоит.

— …звучит серьёзно, — задумчиво бормочет Лоуренс. Он, скорее всего, пропустил мимо ушей всё, что Тери только что сказал, потому что был занят чтением. 

Это серьёзно. Они живут далеко от столицы и ещё дальше от фронта, поэтому новости с войны доходят редко и к тому моменту успевают потерять всякую актуальность. В последний раз они выигрывали, а сейчас вот. 

Тери нетерпеливо ждёт, пока Лоуренс закончит читать, потому что до этого момента с ним бесполезно разговаривать. К счастью для него, это не занимает слишком много времени. И в какой-то момент Лоуренс, , скорее всего даже не задумавшись даже, запускает пальцы в его волосы. Ну, то есть хоть какие-то плюсы.

— Наверное, тебе стоит поехать? — неуверенно спрашивает Лоуренс. Тери нервно посмеивается в ответ. Он закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в складках чужой одежды. 

— Я не могу. Я старый, — жалобно отвечает Тери. Это его самая-самая эгоистичная часть судорожно выискивает предлог не ехать. 

— Ты не старый, — возражает Лоуренс. — Я тебя старше.

— Да, ну, это потому что ты супер-стар… — Тери не договаривает, потому что пальцы, что до этого мягко перебирали его волосы, теперь превращают их в птичье гнездо. Видимо, в попытке заткнуть. Не повезло. Нужно было думать об этом до того, как они друг за друга вышли. 

— Ты иногда просто невыносим, — говорит Лоуренс. Это неправда. Тери невыносим практически всегда.

Правда также в том, что он и в самом деле старый. Ну, то есть, он всё ещё прекрасно выглядит, и, благодаря той волшебной (может быть, даже в прямом смысле) маске для волос, которую отсылает ему Рожки, не обзавёлся пока сединой, но да. Ему пятьдесят через пару лет, он старый. Тери за свою жизнь построил, что мог: он построил своей семье имя, построил всё, что они потеряли. Он построил первую полностью благотворительную команду приключенцев, а теперь он должен строить оружие. Тери начинал понимать, как себя чувствовал Перси.

Господи, Тери начинал понимать Перси. Это просто ужасно.

Тери невольно смеётся и тянет Лоуренса на себя, до тех пор, пока тот не оказывается у него на коленях. Немного тяжело, конечно, но вот об этом правда лучше помалкивать. Тери улыбается и целует Лоуренса. Инфантилизм — отличный механизм психологической защиты. 

Они целуются медленно, так, будто им совершенно некуда торопиться. Время быстрых, словно украденных поцелуев давно прошло. Время, когда Тери носил блестящие доспехи и играл в героя, а потом даже стал героем. Когда были встречи и расставания, чужие похороны, чужие свадьбы, его свадьба. Когда его книгу наконец-то, наконец-то опубликовали. Когда в толпе к нему подошёл молодой парень в потёртых доспехах и сказал «спасибо», потому что до Тери никто не рассказывал ему, что такие, как они, тоже могут быть героями, даже если предпочитают спасать от драконов прекрасных принцев вместо прекрасных принцесс. 

Они целуются медленно. Тери запускает пальцы в короткие подёрнутые белым волосы Лоуренса — просто чтобы удержать его на месте чуточку дольше. Было время, когда Тери искал приключений и сражений с монстрами, но это время давно прошло. Если честно, сейчас бы он предпочёл тихо-мирно умереть лет минимум через тридцать, лёжа в кроватке, со скорбящим мужем с одной стороны и пятью ещё сильнее скорбящими приёмными детишками с другой. У них на самом деле нет никаких приёмных детишек, конечно. Тери всё никак не решается про это заговорить.

— Наверное, мне стоит поехать, — еле слышно шепчет Тери в открытые губы. Он чувствует, как Лоуренс улыбается.

— Думаю, ты сможешь решить, что правильно, — отвечает Лоуренс, забираясь ладонями под рубашку. Под рубашкой — старые шрамы. 

— Это ты как узнал?

Лоуренс смеётся.

— Потому что ты хороший человек? — предполагает он. Тери не знает. Может быть и хороший.

Хорошие люди ходят на войну. Плохие тоже ходят. На войну ходят любые люди, потому что не то чтобы руководящий состав проводит опрос на определение моральных ценностей. Ноги-руки есть? Есть. Возьми в эти руки оружие, которое собрал для тебя хороший человек, ну и вперёд. Хорошие люди умирают на войне, плохие тоже умирают.

Они целуются медленно. Тери предпочёл бы умереть тихо-мирно, но война. 

Тери пришло второе письмо. Ашгард пал. В Задаше — серия убийств. Куча людей погибла. Тери стоит у окна и смотрит на улицу родного города. Они живут далеко от столицы и ещё дальше от фронта, поэтому к тому моменту, как серо-чёрная армия дойдёт досюда, война уже будет проиграна. Тери распорядился собрать ему вещи в дорогу.

— Тери? — тихо зовёт Лоуренс со спины. Наверное, он там давно стоит, просто Тери только сейчас заметил. 

— Я поеду, — почти шепчет Тери в ответ. Ему нужно строить оружие.


End file.
